Punishment for misbehaving
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: i took all the parts for this down, re-formatted them, and put them back up. please R&R. funny!!!
1. the beginning

Obviously I don't own digimon or almost anything else I refer to in my fan fics like movies or games and stuff, so get a clue. It's not called fan fiction for nothing you know…   
  
  
miyama: Hey people! I know that I usually write self-insertion fics…   
Taichi: you only write self-insertion fics!   
miyama: I know but…   
Taichi: then why did you say usually and not all the time?   
miyama: just be quiet.   
Taichi: b..   
miyama: shut it!   
Taichi:………   
miyama: that's better. Today I'm writing a normal fanfic, with no yoai or yuri as the main couple and without me in it.   
All: gasp!   
miyama: it's for punishment though…   
Daisuke: not Daiko!   
miyama: I told you I would if you two didn't stop fighting, and you didn't so here it is.   
Miyako:………   
Daisuke:………   
miyama: ~ big grin ~ they're learning not to talk back to me! Anyway, here we go…   
  
  
It starting to rain as Daisuke walked home, so he ran most of the way. That was why he was out of breath when he got home. Not what Jun suggested.   
"Who were you making out with to leave you that exhausted?"   
"No one!" he replied.   
"Really? Then why are you so defensive about it?" she said with a grin as she got a pop out of the fridge and sat on the couch in the living room.   
"I'm not."   
"You are too."   
"Am not."   
"Are too."   
"Oh, just shut up." He said as he went in his room.   
"But I want to know who my future sister-in-law is…" she said calling from the living room as he slammed the door. He dumped his bag and sat on his bed.   
*Stupid Jun, * he thought, *never minding her own business. * He opened his bag and got out his school books, spreading them on his bed so it looked like he was working if his mom came in. His grades weren't the best at the moment, and she had already taken most of his comics away.   
*Good thing mom hasn't found my secret stash… * he thought as he reached under his bed. There was nothing there.   
"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he jumped off his bed and lifted his mattress so he could see if they were really gone. There was nothing on the board underneath except dust.   
*Mom was in my room! * He thought. *If she found my comics, then she must have found my… * he dropped his mattress and jumped across the room to his dresser, pulled out the bottom drawer and flipped it over.   
*Oh crap. She found my Playboys… * he thought as his mother opened the door, magazines in hand.   
"I don't know where you got these young man, but you will…" his mother started.   
"Sorry mom, gotta go to, uh, Miyako's for, um, homework group. Bye!" he said as he quickly ran pass his mother, down the hall and out the door.   
"You get back here right now!" she yelled after him with Jun laughing hysterically in the living room.   
"That was just fabulous Daisuke!" he said to himself, "now what are you supposed to do? You don't have your stuff and it's raining."   
"Why are you talking to yourself?" someone asked from behind him.   
"What?" he turned around, "Hi Hikari."   
"I asked why are you talking to yourself. And why don't you have your jacket?"   
"I had to leave my house to avoid my mom. She's mad at me." He said.   
"Why?"   
"She found something she wasn't supposed to." He thought to himself as he started to walk with Hikari.   
"Oh." She said covering both of them with her umbrella. * She probably finally found his pornos. * She thought to herself.   
"Where are you going now?" she asked as they neared her front door.   
"I said I was going to Miyako's to study."   
"But you don't have your stuff."   
"I know. And I would just go to the arcade until she cooled down a bit, but she's probably phoned Miyako's by now to make sure I phone when I get there."   
"So go." She said as she unlocked the door.   
"Can I stay here until it stops raining? I don't have a jacket." He said hopefully.   
"You can borrow my umbrella. I'll see you later. Bye." She said as she gave him the pink umbrella and shut the door.   
"But I…" he started, and turned to walk to Miyako's house. *Great. No jacket and a pink umbrella. This probably looks perfect. * He thought as he hurried to Miyako's. He blushed as people stared at him as he ran down the street. *I hope she's home. She better be home. I don't want to stand around outside, in the rain, with a pink umbrella. * He thought as he knocked on the door.   
"Just a second…" he heard someone yell.   
"Yeah what… oh my god. Why do you have a pink umbrella?" Miyako said when she opened the door.   
"Don't ask. Can I come in?" Daisuke said as he pushed his way past Miyako into the hallway.   
"Sure. Be my guest." She replied, more to herself, as she shut the front door.   
"Aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" Daisuke said, walking into the living room.   
"No. Your mom called a few minutes ago. So she finally found them." Miyako went into the kitchen.   
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to play dumb.   
"Your pornos, you idiot." She came into the living room and gave Daisuke a pop.   
"What pornos?"   
"Don't give me that," she replied as she sat next to him, "your mother asked if I knew where you got them when she phoned. She also asked if you really had a study thing with me. I was feeling generous, so I said yes. But now you have to come to my house every other day for 'homework group'."   
*My mom asked my friends if they knew where I got my mags? * He thought to himself, a look of horror on his face as he pictured his mom calling and asking Hikari if she knew about his pornos. Miyako started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" he replied.   
"You look as if you whole world has come to an end." She said, still laughing.   
"Thanks a lot. What was for homework anyway?" he said, taking her books and changing the subject.   
"You actually think I know? I may pay more attention than you in class, but not by much."   
"So you have no idea?"   
"Well, we had some math…"   
"Not math!" he groaned.   
"We also have to make a cake for foods." She offered.   
"Do you have the recipe?" he asked.   
"No, but making a cake isn't that hard is it?" she replied, getting up to walk into the kitchen. Daisuke got up and followed behind her, looking around, noticing how quiet it was.   
"Don't you have brothers and sisters or something?" he said, breaking the silence.   
"Yeah, but they're all at friend's houses today, and my parents are working. I'm actually kinda glad you came over 'cuz the silence is really creepy." She replied as she got out the flour and sugar. She passed him a frilly pink apron.   
"Put this on." She said as she put one on herself.   
"Don't you have anything that's a little less pink?" he said, holding it up by one tie.   
"No." she lied, hiding a black one beside the oven. Daisuke sighed and put on the pink apron. He watched as Miyako got all the ingredients for a cake, and a few not so normal ones. He started looking in the cupboards for a bowl, found a couple, and started pouring sugar in one.   
"How much of this do we use?" he said when the bowl was almost full.   
"I don't know," she said looking at how much he had poured. It was about eight cups of sugar. "That doesn't look right though." Daisuke poured about three more cups into the bowl.   
"How about now?"   
"Yeah, ok." She replied. "Let's see… what was the method for making a cake again?"   
"Mix everything and hope it turns out right?" he replied.   
"No! I remember that you have to cream the butter and add the eggs to it." She said, and scooped a large amount of butter into another bowl. Daisuke started breaking eggs into the bowl as Miyako creamed the butter. Six eggs later…   
"How many did you add?"   
"I think four. Why?"   
"So I know how much vanilla to put in." She said, taking the bottle from Daisuke and pouring a bunch in. She stirred it in, spilling everywhere.   
"Watch out!" Daisuke yelped as he jumped back, a large butter, egg and vanilla stain on his pants that totally missed the apron.   
"Sorry." She said reaching for the bowl of sugar. "Now for the sugar." She poured it in, ignoring Daisuke for the moment.   
*Sorry my ass. You did that on purpose. Well two can play that game… * he thought, looking around. He spotted the flour, evil grin spreading on his face.   
"Can you pass me the flour?" Miyako asked, not turning around.   
"Daisuke?" she said as she looked behind her just in time to get a bowlful of flour in her face.   
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled, grabbing her hair.   
"You look like a ghost!" Daisuke said, laughing at Miyako frantically trying to get some of the flour out of her hair.   
"Oh yeah…" she said, grabbing a bowl and dunked it in the flour, "take that!" she yelled as she threw it in his face.   
"Hey!" he replied, and got more flour. This time Miyako ducked, making Daisuke throw flour into the hallway. She went for more flour, but Daisuke grabbed the bag and dragged it across the room. She grabbed the bag of sugar and threw a bowlful of that at him instead. They continued throwing sugar and flour at each other until Miyako ran out of sugar.   
"Ha ha ha! Now I win!" Daisuke said, and got a bowlful of flour to throw at her.   
"It's not over yet!" she replied, quickly scanning the counter. She grabbed an egg and hit him on the center of his forehead. He stopped and wiped the egg off his face as Miyako grabbed another egg laughing at him. He grabbed her arm before she could throw it, and the two fought over the egg. Daisuke managed to stop her from raising the egg above her head by grabbing her other arm so that her arms were crossed in front of her with him behind her.   
"You give up?" he said, his face right beside hers.   
"Never!' she said, quickly turning so that she caught him off balance, and he fell to the ground with the egg. She stood over him, and he threw the egg at her. She dodged it towards the counter, and grabbed the butter mixture. She went to pour the mix over him, but he rolled over to the side and grabbed the flour, hitting her leg making her fall on him. He pinned her to the ground underneath him. They stared at each other for a few moments. And then he leaned down and kissed her. Both blushed bright red. He got up.   
"I'm gonna go home now. It's late." He said, glancing at the clock.   
"Yeah, ok." She replied, following him to the door.   
"I'll talk to you later." He said as he got Hikari's umbrella and ran out the door. She locked it behind him. She was still blushing.   
*Oh my god… * she thought to herself as she went to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess they made, *What just happened? * 


	2. the next part

Daisuke ran home without opening the umbrella, hoping the rain would wash away some of the mess on his clothes.   
*Why the hell did you do that for Daisuke? You like Hikari remember? Sometimes you can be so stupid. It was nothing. That's all. Nothing. * He thought as he slowed down when he came to his block.   
*How am I gonna explain this mess to my mom? * He said, looking at the flour and sugar now glued to his clothes. The egg in his hair didn't help either.   
*Oh well. I gotta go home sometime. * He thought as he opened the front door.   
"Hello?" he said, wincing, waiting for the yelling to begin.   
"I'm the only one here." He heard Jun say.   
"Where's mom?"   
"The grocery store," she replied as she came down the hall, "what the hell happened to you?" she asked when she saw the mess he was.   
"Miyako started a food fight when we were making a cake for foods class." He said casually as he took off his shirt and went into his room with Jun following him. He put the dirty shirt into the laundry basket and took off his pants.   
"Do you mind?" he said as he shut the door in her face.   
"Why did you have to make a cake for foods?" she asked him from outside the door.   
"I don't know. Miyako was the one who knew what was for homework, not me." He said as he looked through his drawers for a pair of shorts.   
*Dammit mom, why did you have to re-arrange my clothes too? * He thought as he pulled all his clothes out of his drawers and dropped them on the floor. *That's better. At least now I know where everything is. * He thought as he picked a pair of black shorts out of the heap of clothes.   
"The only food fights I know of ended up as make-out sessions…" Jun teased through the door. Daisuke blushed a deep red.   
*For once Jun's right about something… what am I thinking?! It wasn't a make out session! It was one kiss that didn't matter at all. *   
"Shut up Jun! Will you leave me alone while I get dressed, or is that too hard for your tiny brain to understand!" he yelled at her.   
"So you did make out!" she laughed through the door. Daisuke opened the door in only his shorts.   
"Why don't you get a life Jun?" he said leaning on the doorframe.   
"Hey, I'm not the one with the Playboy collection." She said, dodging Daisuke as she ran into her room.   
"No, you're the one with the Sailor Moon dolls as her only friends." He replied, shutting the door again.   
  
  
  
Miyako started to wipe the egg from off the cupboard door.   
*I thought he liked Hikari, not me. Of course he likes Hikari and not me. Why would he like me like that? The two of us as a couple? Now that's weird. * She thought to herself. *Like that would ever happen. * She put the dishrag she had been using in the sink, got the broom and started to sweep up the flour and sugar.   
*God, we made a mess! It's all over the place! It's a good thing that he knocked me down when he did, or I would have poured that butter crap all over him and the floor* She blushed as she remembered what happened as a result of him knocking her over. *It wouldn't be that bad, would it? * She thought to herself.   
  
The next day   
  
"Thanks." Hikari said when Daisuke gave back her umbrella.   
"No problem." He replied as they walked down the hall to the cafeteria. They saw Takeru and Miyako at a table talking and sat down with them after getting their food. Hikari got a pasta salad and milk. Daisuke got a burger and Coca-Cola.   
"I'm so hungry." Daisuke said as he took a huge bite of his burger and proceeded to wash it down with a drink of pop.   
"So how did your little study session go?" Hikari asked. Miyako blushed and Daisuke spit his pop all over the table and Takeru who was sitting across from him. Hikari rubbed his back as he started to cough.   
"Are you OK?" Takeru asked as he took a napkin off Hikari's tray and wiped the pop off his face and shirt.   
"Yeah, fine. Pop just went down the wrong tube. Sorry. " Daisuke said.   
"Not your fault." Takeru replied.   
"So how often are you two going to be studying together?" Hikari asked.   
"Every Thursday after school." Miyako replied.   
"Since when?" Daisuke asked.   
"Since your mom and my mom decided. Your mom thinks you need the help and my mom thought it was perfect on Thursdays 'cuz no one is home then but me and she doesn't like the idea of me alone at home." Miyako replied.   
"Oh." Daisuke said.   
"Why do you sound upset about it?" Takeru asked.   
"I'm not upset," Daisuke replied," now I get to spend every Thursday alone with a pretty girl."   
"I'd be worried if I were you Miyako." Hikari said.   
"Hey!" Daisuke said as the other three laughed at him.   
"I'll see you guys later." Miyako said, getting up.   
"OK. Bye." Hikari replied.   
"Bye." Daisuke and Takeru said simultaneously.   
*He thinks I'm pretty…* Miyako thought with a smile as she walked away. Takeru watched her expression as she walked away. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Hikari. She gave a little nod that Daisuke didn't see confirming that she saw it too. She looked at Daisuke.   
"Sometimes you can be such a pig." She said as she watched Daisuke eat his burger. He had ketchup on his face and the toppings were starting to come out the bottom of the burger.   
"What?" he asked. Hikari and Takeru chuckled at him.   
"I'm gonna go to my locker. Wanna come Hikari?" Takeru said as he got up.   
"Sure. I'll see you later Daisuke 'k?" she said.   
"That's right, leave me here all alone." Daisuke said melodramatically.   
"OK." Takeru said as he grabbed Hikari's hand and ran off.   
"Hey!" Daisuke said as he jammed the rest of his burger in his mouth and grabbed his pop. "Wait for me!" he took off after them. 


	3. the part after that...

Next Thursday after school   
  
*Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… * Miyako thought to herself as she got her books and opened them on the table in the living room. *It's just a study thing Miyako. As long as we don't do any foods homework, we'll be fine. * She was waiting for Daisuke to get there from his house.   
*First we'll do Math, then English, then Japanese, all stuff you know. * She thought as she planned everything they were going to do. *Biology could be interesting… what are you thinking?! He's your friend! Girl, get a grip! *   
"Hello?" she heard Daisuke call from the hall.   
"I'm in the living room." Miyako called, nervously tapping her pencil against her leg.   
"Um, where do I put my bag?" he said when he had left his jacket and shoes by the door.   
"Just get you math stuff and put the rest on the couch." She replied. He pulled out his books and sat down beside her.   
"OK. Where do you want to start?" she asked, not looking at him. *You're being ridiculous! Why are you so nervous? * She thought to herself.   
"How about what we did in class today. I didn't understand one thing the teacher said." He replied.   
"Well, this is what I got for number one…" she offered. He moved very close to her so he could see what she was talking about.   
"First I checked to see if I could divide anything…" she started to explain. He looked at her hair. *Such a pretty colour. * He thought. He found himself leaning closer so he could smell it. *She smells nice. Like strawberries… * he grinned to himself.   
"…And that's how I got number one. Does that make any sense to you?" she asked.   
"Huh, what? Oh yeah, that's what I got too." he said quickly.   
"What did you get for number 2?" she asked.   
"I didn't get that far. Why don't we do something else?" he suggested.   
"Yeah, OK. How about English?"   
"No. I don't really want to study anything right now." He glanced out the window and saw that it wasn't raining. "It's sunny out today. Why don't we go for a walk?"   
"Sure." She replied, getting up.   
"Should we put our books away?"   
"We won't be out that long, will we?" she asked.   
"I don't think so."   
"Then just leave them on the table." she said. Daisuke followed her down the hall and, after they got their stuff, out the door.   
"Where do you want to go?" he asked.   
"How about the park?"   
"Sure." They walked down the street, not saying anything; both lost in their own thoughts.   
*The sunlight makes her hair shine like a halo around her head, * Daisuke thought, *What is wrong with you Daisuke? You're thinking about her as if you were going out with her. Even if you wanted to go out with her, she thinks of you as a friend. I wonder if she noticed me smelling her hair? Mmm, strawberries… *   
*Why did he want to go for a walk? * She thought, *does he like me? No, he probably didn't want to study. After all, this is Daisuke you're thinking about. And he likes Hikari that way. He thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. So stop thinking about him like that. * She looked at him from out of the corner of her eye. *Why does he have that silly look on his face? *   
"What do you want to do first?" he asked when they got to the park.   
"I know this sounds kinda childish, but I want to go on the swings." She replied.   
"It's not childish. I go on the swings all the time." He replied. They both got on swings and started swinging.   
"I haven't been on one of these in years." She said.   
"Why?"   
"I don't know. The swings were always my favorite. I guess because I'm the youngest I wanted to be more grown up so my siblings would notice me more."   
"Well I guess in a way that makes sense." He replied. She said nothing.   
*Why are you being so quiet? Normally you would bitch him out by now. * She thought to herself. She stopped the swing.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She replied. He stopped his swing and got off.   
"Here, I'll push you." He said, and before she could object, he started to push her swing for her.   
  
Meanwhile   
  
"Thanks for the ice cream Takeru." Hikari said as they walked down the path in the park, hand in hand.   
"You're welcome." He smiled at her. She leaned in closer to him.   
"I love walking in the park with you Takeru." She said.   
"And I love walking with you too." he replied.   
"Why don't we go on the swings?" she suggested.   
"Sure." He replied as they headed for the playground. They saw that it was deserted except for two figures on the swings, one pushing another.   
"Hey Takeru, looks like we're not the only ones who like the swings." She said happily.   
"Isn't that Daisuke?" Takeru said.   
"Yeah. But who's… is that Miyako?!" Hikari said, surprised, "Oh my god! Are they on a date?"   
"I don't know. Let's find out." Takeru replied, starting to walk towards them.   
"Wait!" Hikari said, pulling Takeru back by the shoulder and behind a tree, "let's just see what happens from here."   
  
  
  
"Having fun?" Daisuke asked as Miyako smiled and closed her eyes.   
"The breeze is so nice." She replied. Daisuke smiled at Miyako enjoying herself.   
*I like how she's so point blank about everything. * Daisuke thought, *Just like me.*   
"You know what?" she said without opening her eyes.   
"What?" he replied.   
"This is more fun than I remember. Hey, watch this." She said, and swung the swing really high. Daisuke walked around to the front of the swing.   
"What are you doing?" he said, noticing that her eyes were still closed. She got a big grin on her face. Just before the swing would have swung over, she jumped off the swing and landed twenty feet away.   
"Are you crazy?! You could have hurt yourself!" Daisuke said as he ran over to her.   
"I think I did." She replied, and tried to stand up. She fell back to the ground. She looked at her left ankle. It was starting to bruise and swell.   
"Oops. Well that was stupid." She said, trying to chuckle.   
"No shit!" he said, "You can't stand, so how are you gonna walk?" he asked angrily.   
"I'll find a way." She replied a little annoyed, "it's not like I haven't hurt myself before." She tried to stand again and started to fall into Daisuke when he caught her.   
"That's it." He said, and put one of her arms around his neck and picked her up.   
"What are you doing?!" she asked, startled.   
"I'm going to carry you home." He replied.   
"But my house is half a mile from here!"   
"It's not that far." He replied, and started across the playground toward the trees at the other side.   
  
  
  
"Ahh!! Here they come! What are we gonna do?" Hikari panicked.   
"I don't know!" he replied. Hikari looked around and then up.   
"The only way to go is up." She said.   
"We're not Biyomon, we can't fly!" he said.   
"No, but we can climb. Give me a boost." She said as she grabbed for the lowest branch.   
  
  
  
"Put me down!" Miyako said as she struggled to make Daisuke drop her.   
"Not until we get to your house." He replied.   
"Why not?" she demanded.   
"Because I care about you too much to let you hurt yourself more by being stubborn." He replied. Miyako blushed and shut up.   
*Why did I say that?! * He immediately thought, *just look straight ahead, and don't say anything. *   
*He cares about me? Of course he cares about me. I'm his friend. * She thought, *just be quiet, and look passed him. * They left the park in silence.   
  
  
  
"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Takeru said after Daisuke and Miyako left.   
"Yeah. You don't think…" Hikari replied. They looked at each other.   
"No way!" they both said at the same time. They laughed as they got out of the tree.   
  
  
  
"Here, I'll open the door." She said when they got to her house. He just nodded. She got the key out of her purse and unlocked the door. Daisuke kicked the door shut behind him and went into the living room. He put Miyako down on the couch after knocking everything off.   
"I'll be right back." He said as he went into the kitchen. Miyako looked at her ankle. It was red and very swollen. She touched it, and cringed with pain. *Great, now what are you gonna do? You can't even walk and mom is going to kill you. You weren't even supposed to go to the park. You were supposed to study. * Daisuke came back in the room with a bag of ice.   
"Don't touch it. Here, this should help." He said and sat down next to her, holding the icepack on her leg.   
"Thank you." She replied. They both sat in silence. The clock chimed 6:00.   
"Well, I guess I should go home now. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Daisuke said, getting up and gathered his stuff.   
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said in a quiet voice as he left. 


	4. and so on

"Ken, do you think that it's possible to be in love with someone and not know it?" Daisuke asked when he phoned when he got home.   
"Why?"   
"No reason. I was just curious."   
"Yeah."   
"Why?"   
"You love your friends, right?"   
"Yeah, of course."   
"Well, if you're around someone through thick and thin, eventually you love them differently."   
"Huh?"   
"Take Hikari and Takeru for example. They started out as just best friends. Then all that crap with the digital world started. They went through that together, and it brought them closer. Now look at them."   
"Oh."   
"No offence Daisuke, but I don't think you'll ever be able to get Hikari. She and Takeru belong together."   
"You promise not to tell?"   
"Of course. I'm your best friend."   
"I don't like Hikari like that anymore."   
"What brought on this sudden change of feelings?"   
"I don't know. I just don't like her like that anymore."   
"There's something you're not telling me." Ken said, noticing that Daisuke had become quiet and serious. Normally, he was all energy.   
"Miyako sprained her ankle today when she and I went to the park." Daisuke said, trying to change the subject.   
"Is she OK?" he said. *What were they doing at the park? *   
"She can't walk. And her ankle's all swollen."   
"You put ice on it right?"   
"Just before I left."   
"At least you have some common sense." Ken teased, trying to get Daisuke to lighten up.   
"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."   
"'K. Bye." Ken said. He heard Daisuke hang up. *Well this is interesting. He phones to ask if it's possible to be in love and not know it, tells me he doesn't like Hikari anymore, goes to the park with Miyako and is worried about her. Why Ken, I think you figured out what he wasn't telling you. * Ken smiled to himself. *At least he has a chance with Miyako. *   
  
At school   
  
*Where would Miyako be first thing in the morning? * Daisuke thought. He wandered up and down the halls. *Maybe her locker. * He ran down the hall. He found her having trouble trying to open it and hold her bag because she had crutches.   
"Here, let me take that." He said, stopping beside her and taking her bag.   
"Thanks." She opened her locker. Daisuke put her bag in it for her.   
"What class do you have first?" he asked.   
"Art."   
"Good. That's not to far from my mechanics class." He got her art books. "I'm going to carry your books for you."   
"Why?"   
"You obviously can't carry them on your own." He replied with a big grin on his face.   
"Thanks." She smiled back.   
  
After school   
  
"You didn't have to walk me to all my classes."   
"It wasn't a problem."   
"Half of your classes were on the other side of the school."   
"And the other half you were in them." He replied.   
"Can you hold this?" she passed her bag to him and opened her locker. She pulled out all her books and put them in her bag with her umbrella.   
"Thanks." She went to take her bag back, but he didn't let go. "Can I have my bag please?"   
"I told you I was going to carry your books for you." He replied.   
"But…"   
"No buts. You can't carry one book, let alone a bag of them. Let's go." He started down the hall. She caught up to him. He opened the doors for her, and made a low fake bow.   
"M'lady…" he said. She chuckled.   
"Why thank you." They started down the street.   
"I, Sir Daisuke the Great, will protect the lady, Miyako the Sweet, from any danger." He said, and took out her umbrella from her bag, pretending it was a sword. As they walked, they came to a large dog tied to a tree.   
"Oh no, it's a dragon! What are we to do?" Miyako said dramatically, placing the back of one hand on her forehead.   
"Have no fear m'lady! I will slay the evil beast! Stand back!" he dropped her bag approached the dog who was lying down, half-asleep.   
"I demand that you let the lady and me pass!" Daisuke said in a loud voice and pointed at the dog. The dog stood up and started to lick his hand. Miyako started to laugh.   
"Ahh! He is trying to eat me!" Daisuke jumped back and started swinging the umbrella around. He hit himself in the head.   
"My knight, are you OK?" Miyako said, laughing, and hobbled over to Daisuke who was rubbing the side of his head. The dog came over and started to lick his hand again.   
"I guess I'm not Daisuke the Great after all." He chuckled.   
"Yes you are. Just not against 'dragons'. Let's go." She said. Daisuke grabbed her bag and they continued down the street, with him still rubbing his head. 


	5. and so forth

Saturday   
  
"Are you sure you want to play me? Every time we play, I kick your ass." Ken said when they got to the soccer field. Daisuke dropped his bag, took the ball from Ken and started kicking it around.   
"If I don't play you, then how am I going to get good enough to win?" he replied.   
"If you insist." Ken replied, stole the ball from Daisuke and scored. Ken scored four more goals before Daisuke sat down and got a water bottle from his bag. He took a large drink and got a weird look on his face.   
"I don't know what's worse. Losing to you, or drinking hot water." Ken laughed and sat next to him. He took the water bottle and had a sip. He got the same look.   
"Drinking hot water." He said. Daisuke lay down on the grass, and looked at the clouds.   
"That one looks like a bunny."   
"What?" Ken said.   
"That cloud. It looks like a bunny." Daisuke pointed. Ken looked at the clouds.   
"So it does," He laughed, "but that one looks like V-mon." he pointed to a different cloud.   
"That one's like Wormon." Daisuke said.   
"There's Gatomon."   
"There's Digmon."   
"There's Iori." Ken said with a chuckle.   
"There's Miyako… " Daisuke said. Ken look at Daisuke. He had a dreamy look on his face. Ken grinned. *He's got it bad… *   
"Speaking of Miyako, when are you going to ask her out? There's Hawkmon."   
"What?!" Daisuke sat up. "Why would I ask Miyako out?" he said, blushing.   
"I thought when you're in love with someone you asked that person out, that's all. There's Pixiemon." Ken said casually.   
"What?! I don't… how did… I mean… is it that obvious?"   
"To me anyway."   
"I can't ask her out. She only thinks of me as a friend."   
"Did she say that?"   
"No…"   
"Then how do you know?"   
"I just do. That's all. Besides, I have a talent in liking people I can't be with."   
"Well, at least you have a talent in something." Ken grinned.   
"Hey!" Daisuke said, and shoved Ken. Ken laughed.   
"Let's play some soccer." Ken said getting up.   
"Sure." Daisuke said, and ran off kicking the ball. Ken sighed. He took off after him and stole the ball, scoring a goal.   
  
Elsewhere   
  
"I love shopping!" Miyako said to Hikari. She and Hikari went into a clothing store.   
"I always shop here." Hikari said. They went to the back where the hats were.   
"Hey! That's Takeru's hat." Miyako said, picking up a hat identical to Takeru's.   
"I know. I buy him a new one every Saturday." Hikari said and got one from off the shelf.   
"I always wondered why he had so many of them." Miyako said. The two of them laughed.   
"I love to buy him things." Hikari said, "and even through I buy him a new one every Saturday, he always acts surprised when I give it to him." She smiled. Miyako looked around the store. She hobbled over to the guy's shirts. *Hmm… Daisuke would look really good in this. * She thought as she picked out a shirt that was just like his jacket from the digital world.   
"What are you looking at?" Hikari said from across the store. She came over.   
"You know Daisuke's jacket from the digital world?"   
"Daisuke loves that jacket." Hikari replied.   
"I know. I was thinking of buying him this."   
"It's just like it."   
"I know." She smiled. "Think he would like it?"   
"He would love it." Hikari replied. They paid for the clothing and left.   
"I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Miyako suggested. Hikari agreed. They got to the food court.   
"I'll find a table, and you get the food."   
"OK. What do you want?" Hikari asked.   
"McChicken combo with Sprite."   
"'K. I'll be right back." The two split up. Miyako found a table and sat down. *God, I'm tired. * She thought. *The doctor said my ankle would be better in 2 or 3 weeks. * She looked at the shirt she bought. *I hope he likes it. Why did I buy it for him? Come on Miyako. You know why. You like him a lot. Admit it. * She argued to herself. *If only he didn't think of me as only a friend… * she sighed. Hikari watched Miyako find a table and sit down. *Poor Miyako. It would suck having a sprained ankle. * She ordered the food and stood to the side waiting for it to be ready. *She and Daisuke would make a cute couple. * Hikari thought as she let her mind wander. *And it would finally get Daisuke off my back. They're starting to act like a couple. Daisuke carrying her books everywhere for her and Miyako buying him a shirt. * She smiled to herself. *Maybe Hikari can get Takeru to help her play matchmaker… *   
  
Later that day   
  
"Can you come over?" Miyako said into the phone.   
"Sure. I forgot my notebook there on Thursday." Daisuke said before hanging up.   
*Oh my god, how do I give him it? * She thought, holding the bag with the shirt in her hand.   
"Mom, I'm going outside for some air." She called to her mother in the other room.   
"OK dear, just be careful."   
*If there's one thing, I won't give it to him in front of my family. They would tease me about him being my boyfriend. Even if that is a nice thought… * she smiled to herself and sat on the steps that lead to her front door.   
  
  
  
*Why would she want me to come over? * Daisuke asked himself. *Did I do something? * He walked faster than normal.   
  
  
  
*Where is he? * She was growing impatient, partly from the shirt, partly because it was windy outside. *I wonder what he'll say? What will he do? * She imagined his reaction.   
"This is the best present ever!"   
"It was nothing."   
"You are so thoughtful, and beautiful, I need to kiss you."   
Miyako blushed at her thoughts. *That would be nice… * she didn't notice Daisuke until he tapped her shoulder.   
"Earth to Miyako?" he waved a hand in front of her.   
"Huh? Hi Daisuke. Here is your notebook." She said, taking it out of the bag and handing it to him.   
"Thanks. What's with the bag?"   
"Um, I was shopping with Hikari and I saw this and thought you might like it." She said, passing him the bag. He took it and looked inside.   
"No way! Where did you get this?" he took it out of the bag and held it to his chest. "Except for the collar and that it's a dress shirt, this is my jacket!" he said. He put it down and took off his jacket and shirt to try it on. It fit perfectly. He smoothed the front and looked at himself.   
"Do you like it?" she asked.   
"Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" he said, and spontaneously hugged her. She just smiled and hugged him back. 


	6. continuing

Next Thursday   
  
"You don't have to carry my stuff anymore. I can handle it now." Miyako said as they walked to her house.   
"No, I'll carry it. Besides, I want to. You didn't have to buy me this shirt." He said, big grin on his face. She looked at him. *I was right. He does look good in it. *   
"Did you see Takeru's face when I walked into that cafeteria! I swear, if someone could die of surprise, he would have been the first to go." Daisuke laughed. She joined him. They reached her house and she unlocked the door. Daisuke carried their stuff into the living room and dumped it on the floor.   
"Today we're actually going to study right? We have a test in English tomorrow and I want to pass this time." Daisuke said, getting his notebook and English-Japanese dictionary out of his bag. She hobbled over and sat next to him, laying her crutches on the floor beside her.   
"Daisuke, do you know what 'perverted' means? I heard some girl yell it at a group of laughing guys after English today."   
"No idea."   
"Can you pass me the dictionary then?"   
"I'll look it up." He picked up the dictionary and flipped through it. "What was the word?" he asked.   
"Perverted."   
"Let's see… oh my god!" he laughed as he read the definition.   
"What?"   
"I gotta remember this." He said, and wrote it down.   
"What does it mean?" she repeated, leaning over to see what he was writing.   
"Hentai." He replied, still laughing.   
"What?!"   
"Hentai." He managed to gasp. "I gotta tell Hikari to call Takeru this."   
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."   
"Why not?"   
"Unlike us, they actually know about three quarters of English. I'm sure that they both would know what it means."   
"Let's get to work then. List the five demonstrative pronouns." Daisuke said, managing to calm down.   
"Where did you learn a big word like demonstrative? I don't even know what a demonstrative pronoun is." Miyako replied.   
"I read it from the text?" he said, holding up his English book.   
"Ha ha. Let's see… five demonstrative pronouns… hmm…" she thought for a few moments in silence.   
"Come on, we don't got all day." Daisuke said.   
"This… that… those… them and these!" she replied happily. Daisuke checked the book.   
"Yeah." he said. And then got a cheeky grin on his face. "Do you know the sixth one?"   
"What sixth one? I thought there were only five."   
"That's what you thought."   
"No, I'm sure there's only five."   
"Not according to this." He said, pointing to something in the book.   
"Let me see."   
"No."   
"Let me see the book."   
"No."   
"Give me the book!" she reached for the book, but Daisuke held it out of her reach.   
"If you want it, you have to get it." He said, and tossed it across the room. She glared at him. He just smiled back.   
"Fine." She said, and crawled across the room to retrieve the book.   
*She has a nice ass… * Daisuke thought to himself, his smile broadening. She turned around.   
"What are you smiling about?" she said. Daisuke didn't hear her though. She was leaning in such a way that he could see down her shirt.   
*Nice view * he thought.   
"Hello?" she said. "Like talking to a brick wall." She threw the book at him. It hit him on the head, bringing him back to his senses.   
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he said, rubbing his head.   
"At least I have your attention now." She replied, crawling over.   
"Like you didn't before." He muttered to himself.   
"What?"   
"Nothing. Let's get back to English." He said, changing the subject. Miyako raised an eyebrow at him, and went back to her book as well.   
  
Monday at school   
  
"What do you think of Daisuke and Miyako?" Hikari said to Takeru in the hall after school.   
"They have way too much energy for their own good." He replied.   
"No, no, no! As a couple!"   
"Oh. I don't know. It'd be kind of weird."   
"Why?"   
"I don't know. It just would."   
"Well I'm gonna get them to realize that they love each other."   
"What?!"   
"And you're gonna help me."   
"Since when?"   
"Since I make the wonderful chocolate cake that you love so much."   
"Mmm, chocolate…" Takeru thought of the cakes that Hikari made for him before.   
"So are you gonna help me?"   
"Sure. Anything for chocolate, I mean love." Takeru said. Hikari laughed. 


	7. gods, this is getting long...

First Thursday Miyako doesn't have her crutches   
  
"Hold still! How am I supposed to draw your portrait if you keep moving?" Miyako asked Daisuke, who was deliberately moving just to annoy her. He chuckled.   
"When is this due?"   
"Tomorrow."   
"Then why did you wait until today to draw it?"   
"First I had to find someone to pose for me."   
"What, like this?" Daisuke got up off the chair, unbuttoned the shirt that Miyako got him (He wore it every Thursday now), placed one foot on the chair, ran his hand through his already messy hair, and smiled at her. Miyako dropped her pencil and stared at him for a minute. She blushed, grabbed her pencil from off the floor, and turned to a new page in her sketchbook. She quickly sketched him, and smiled to herself.   
*Now I have his picture forever. It's like eye candy! * She drew little hearts on the page, and signed her name 'Motomiya Miyako' at the bottom.   
"Are you done?" Daisuke asked, and sat on the chair.   
"Yeah." she said, still staring at it. Daisuke came over.   
"Let me see." He said, and went to look at it. Miyako closed the sketchbook.   
"No." she quickly replied.   
"Aw, come on. It's my picture. I wanna see." He reached for the book.   
"No." she pulled the book out of his reach, shoved it down the side of the couch, and sat against it. Daisuke leaned over her, pinning her to the couch, and grabbed the book. Miyako grabbed the other side of it and pulled to try and get it back. After a futile struggle, Daisuke got the book and sat on the other side of the couch. He opened it to the picture Miyako had just finished.   
"Hey, you drew me better than I… " His voice trailed off when he saw the signature. Miyako closed her eyes. *Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, he's going to freak out, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What am I gonna do? * Miyako panicked in her head. What she did next was unexpected for both of then. She opened her eyes, moved down the couch and kissed Daisuke. He dropped the sketchbook. Even though it was for only a few moments, to Miyako it seemed like an eternity. She pulled back and looked at Daisuke. He just sat there, a surprised look on his face. She could feel her face burn bright red.   
"I don't… I mean… I just…" she started, but was cut off when Daisuke leaned forward and kissed her. At first she just sat there, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daisuke pulled back, and looked at her. Miyako opened her mouth to say something, but all she could utter was "Wow". Daisuke smiled at her.   
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that."   
"You've kissed me before though. In my kitchen."   
"For about five seconds. I wanted to be able to kiss you like this." Daisuke leaned in again and kissed her for five minutes. He pulled back again.   
"You realize that every Thursday we end up doing almost anything except studying." Miyako grinned.   
"You want to study?!"   
"I never said that." She replied, and kissed him again.   
"At this rate, we're going to fail all our subjects." Miyako said.   
"Except biology." He replied.   
"Then let's study biology a little more. If we're gonna pass something, we might as well get A's." she grinned, and pulled him completely on top of her as she kissed him. Miyako parted her lips, and Daisuke took this as the perfect opportunity to show her how good he was at French kissing. He proved to be a little to enthusiastic, as Miyako almost choked and sat up, coughing.   
"Are you ok?" Daisuke asked, worried.   
"I'll be alright." Miyako finished coughing and smiled at him. "You're a better kisser than I thought you would be though." She leaned to kiss him, but he pulled back.   
"What do you mean a better kisser than you thought I would be?"   
"Do you really want to know?"   
"Yes."   
"I didn't think you would have much practice based on how many dates you've had."   
"Like you've had more dates than me." He replied. Miyako go off the couch.   
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"I just mean that not many people would want to go on a date with you, that's all." He replied, also getting off the couch.   
"Why not?" she asked.   
"Let's just say that your manners aren't the best."   
"Oh, and you mister 'spill and drool over everything and steal other's food when they aren't looking' 's table manners are any better." She shot back.   
"I do not steal other people's food!"   
"No, you just 'borrow' it." She said sarcastically, crossing her arms.   
"Oh shut up."   
"Don't tell me to shut up!"   
"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot. You don't know how."   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"   
"Miss 'blah, blah, blah' all day long. You don't know how to do anything else." Daisuke replied, gesturing with his hands two talking mouths. The two were now yelling at each other and weren't thinking what they were saying anymore, just saying the first insult that came to mind.   
"At least I can think enough to be able to talk. All you think about is food, sleep and how to be a jerk to everyone except maybe Ken because he's one of the few people who can somehow put up with your neanderthal behavior."   
"I don't have to think to be around you, you Barbie wannabe. All you understand is neanderthal behavior."   
"Oh, so now you want to go out with a Barbie wannabe huh?"   
"Who the hell said I wanted to go out with you?"   
"I thought maybe you bad kissing was a clue." She yelled.   
"That's the problem. You tried to think and it hurt your head. The only reason I was kissing you was to get some." He yelled back. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.   
"Get out of my house." She yelled, and grabbed his stuff and threw it out the door.   
"Gladly!" he replied, and slammed the door behind him. Miyako slumped to the floor, tears starting to stream down her face.   
*What have I done? The one thing I wanted most just walked out the door forever.*   
  
  
  
Daisuke started home, but halfway there, changed his mind. He turned, and went to Ken's house.   
*I hope he's home. * Daisuke thought as he ran up the steps to Ken's apartment. Mrs. Ichijouzi answered the door.   
"Hello Daisuke dear. Ken's in his room." She smiled at him.   
"Thank you." Daisuke said, passed her and walked into Ken's room without knocking. Ken was on the computer typing.   
"Did you ask her yet? Shut the door behind you Daisuke." Ken said without taking his eyes off the screen. After Daisuke's first three visits, he just barged into Ken's room without knocking, so Ken was used to it. Daisuke grabbed the edge to Ken's bed, pulled himself up and lay down.   
"You really should use the ladder." Ken said, still typing.   
"Screw the fucking ladder." Daisuke replied, kicking it over with a loud crash. "Why do you still have that stupid thing? You don't need it anymore. You're taller than I am, and I'm 5'11"! " Ken turned around and looked at Daisuke.   
"She said no, didn't she?" he said softy.   
"No." Daisuke replied.   
"Then what happened?" Ken got up and stood beside the bed, looking at Daisuke. Daisuke explained what happened.   
"Oh Daisuke…" Ken started.   
"What? Are you gonna tell me I'm an idiot? Huh? And that I screw everything up? Well I know that already! So just leave me alone!" Daisuke yelled at Ken, and rolled over to face the wall.   
"Daisuke, you don't screw everything up."   
"Yes I do, and you know it!" Ken touched Daisuke's back, and Daisuke turned over.   
"I'm sure that Miyako still likes you."   
"Ken, I told her the only reason I was kissing her was to get some! If you were her, would you ever talk to me again?"   
"Daisuke, will you listen…" Ken started, but Daisuke rolled back over.   
"Just, just leave me alone." He curled up into a ball. Ken sat back down at his computer and went back to typing. He heard Daisuke start to cry to himself and cover it up.   
*As much as I like Miyako, if she keeps him this miserable, I'm gonna seriously hurt her. * Ken thought, listening to Daisuke. *And I mean bad. * 


End file.
